


夏日限定

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 賞味期限     ？年  ？月  ？日
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	夏日限定

**Author's Note:**

> D(40)/N(15)  
> 请注意左右，感谢  
> 一家人类AU  
> 失眠一晚的产物，甚是混沌邪恶

叮——

尼禄从路边小摊挑选的红色风铃，竟被但丁挂在了屋里避风的角落，夹带着热浪的夏风吹拂脸庞，它偶尔能发出一声寂寞的清脆响音，而后，大宅里便恢复宁静。

尼禄坐在走道边上，呆望庭院里的鹿威不停摇摆，跟随“哒——哒——”的撞击节奏，光着脚丫晃动双腿。这样不成体统吧？反正他的父亲远在地球另一面，他的礼仪老师在不列颠群岛，他们都鞭长莫及。

这个宅子的家主，他的叔叔，更是个随心所欲的人。

尼禄喜欢他。

尼禄喜欢叔叔。

但丁怀疑维吉尔有被害妄想症。

他的孪生兄弟，小时候梦见过父母被害，最后长成了一个偏执狂，控制欲非同寻常，尤其是对于独子尼禄。他承认幼年曾经喜欢抢维吉尔的东西，但是指控他“抢走了尼禄”绝对是冤枉。

孩子自己选择了“离家出走”。

尼禄在寄宿学校里没有朋友，同学们过多或少忌讳着斯巴达家族的小少爷。他不喜欢长假，那意味着他无地可去，只能留在家里与寡言的父亲相看两无言，然后被抓去读一些枯燥的大部头，或者练习小提琴，或者写额外的练习题，或者被迫针对某位诗人的作品发表看法。

他只有在老管家的一双儿女面前才能稍微露出孩子般的脾气：克雷多是个可靠的哥哥，也算是他的教官，主要教导格斗课程，上课严格认真，课下却纵容他练习偷懒；姬莉叶温柔体贴，会做他最爱的甜点，每次她微笑的时候，尼禄都希望素未谋面的母亲也是这样和气的女性。

还有常年逗留海外的叔叔但丁，比任何人都溺爱他，到了不可理喻的地步。

尼禄能够理解父亲所肩负的压力，因为父亲施加给他的压力同样压得人喘不过气。

他本人巴不得整个暑假都呆在但丁身边，所以趁父亲出差美洲，他偷偷给叔叔打长途电话，请求但丁“邀请”他去日本。

这样的日子就很好，尼禄心想。

没有人7点叫他起床，没有人给他安排日程，没有来来去去的仆人对他卑躬屈膝。

奇怪的是，一旦获得了自由，尼禄反而感到莫名的空虚。

他不知道如何是好。他该几点起床？他每天要干些什么？院落很大，却只有寥寥几个哑巴似的家仆打理，对迷路的小主人也视而不见。

尼禄隐约感觉自己漂洋过海不过是换了一个囚笼。

直到冷冰冰的什么东西贴上他的脸颊，将他从沉思中拉回现实。

“你吓到我了！”尼禄抱怨道。

“是吗？”但丁到他身边坐下，脸上毫无愧疚之意，反而洋洋自得，递上一瓶波子汽水。

尼禄接过冰镇饮料，迫不及待地撕开瓶口的收缩膜，摁下开瓶器，听见玻璃弹珠发出“嘭”的声音，发自真心地笑了。

但丁挖了一勺草莓圣代，塞进嘴里，“真是小孩。”

尼禄朝他呲牙咧嘴，“彼此彼此。”

他们并排坐着，尼禄晃悠的细腿有意无意地擦过但丁的腿。他们深深对视，又瞥过暧昧的视线。

鹿威还在“哒——哒——”地响。

尼禄花了不少时间才喝完甜腻的荔枝味汽水，因为每当他仰头想要畅饮的时候，那颗玻璃珠子就会恰好堵上瓶口，令他恼火，并且引来但丁的嘲笑。

男人笑得放肆，连肩膀都抖起来了。

尼禄愤愤地锤了他一拳，结果被抱入闷热的怀抱里。他的嘴唇只需贴近些许，就能吻上对方的锁骨。

但丁从来不像父亲一样包得严实。尼禄抵达的那天，但丁甚至穿了令人惊艳的红色浴衣站在自家门口迎接他，领口松松垮垮的。关于服装，尼禄想过要入乡随俗，可惜没搞懂怎么系带，少年的自尊心也不允许他求助叔叔，索性换回习惯的着装。第二日他发现但丁也换上了T恤牛仔裤，可能不想让他觉得尴尬，不过领子还是开得那么大。

尼禄想咬下去，却不敢咬下去。

看见但丁的脸，他会下意识回想起父亲的威严，脑子里响起他严厉呵斥自己的嗓音。

幸好但丁不像维吉尔。

尼禄一点点放松，最终全身心靠在叔叔怀里，仔细观察空瓶里的玻璃球。他再次将嘴贴上瓶口，试图吸出那个漂亮的小玩意。

几次尝试后，尼禄撇撇嘴，说：“果然不行啊。”

其实但丁心里清楚得很，如果他和尼禄的事情让维吉尔知道了，他真的可能尸沉太平洋。

但丁用长满枪茧的手抚摸尼禄白净的脸蛋，看他皱着眉玩弄一个玻璃瓶。昨天晚上这个半大孩子也是端出如此苦恼的表情含下他的阴茎的。

如果他真的要抢走尼禄，维吉尔会有什么反应？

尼禄问：“但丁，这个玻璃球，能取出来吗？”

“只要你想要，没有不可以。”

但丁将男孩护在怀里，然后夺走玻璃瓶，直接砸到另一边的木地板上，玻璃碎了一地，他只是拾起玻璃渣中的那颗弹珠，送到尼禄面前。

“……谢谢。”尼禄拿走了玻璃珠子，然后注意到他指尖渗出的血丝，毫不犹豫舔舐那些细小的伤口。

说不清楚这是享受还是折磨，但丁问：“你在家里也是这么对其他人的吗？”

按照斯巴达家的双子什么都能比拼一番的脾性，尼禄的好感当然也可以是记分项。

尼禄笑道：“只有你会这么粗鲁地打碎东西。”

“所以，我的特权？但丁得一分。我现在领先几分了？”但丁亲吻他的额头。

尼禄手上捏着玻璃球，脸色绯红。

见状，但丁自言自语道：“差不多可以给你准备留袖了。”

“那是什么？”尼禄一脸迷茫。

没等但丁回答，裤袋里的手机振动起来。

“我猜是维吉尔。”他说。

尼禄不由得脸色发白。

“别怕，有我在。”但丁揽着尼禄，似笑非笑地接通电话。

“但丁。”

“好久不见、啊不，好久没听你的声音了，维吉尔。”

“少废话。你是不是带走了尼禄？”

“哎呀，你在说什么。”

“我的儿子！”

“别这么暴躁，老哥。尼禄在我这里，安全得很。”

“换他听电话。”

但丁低头看了看，怀里的尼禄使劲冲他摇头。

“他在睡觉。”

“日本现在15点26分！他早该起来了！”

“暑假嘛，他当然可以想睡就睡。”

“但丁！”

“况且美洲的事情够你忙活一阵子了吧？”

“是你搞的鬼？……”

“尼禄一个孩子留守家中多孤单啊，正好抓他过来陪陪我。”

“……8月30日前，我要见到尼禄在家里。”

嘟嘟嘟——

但丁好笑地收起手机。

尼禄一副心有余悸的样子，手心攥紧那颗玻璃球。

“尼禄，想不想永远留下来？”但丁问。他有的是办法让维吉尔摆脱不了他制造的麻烦，只要这个孩子点点头。

维吉尔能给尼禄的，他也可以——

尼禄却缩起来，说：“……我不知道。”

——然而，他永远无法取代父亲的角色。

尼禄走之前，留下了一堆东西：通关游戏存档、漫画周刊、海边捡的贝壳、半包线香烟花，还有几颗玻璃弹珠。

“明年夏天带你去山里露营。还有祭典，浴衣已经做好了，是你喜欢的蓝色。许多‘夏日限定’你都没体验过。”但丁承诺道。

他们都微笑着告别。

尼禄说：“我恐怕父亲不会允许。不是‘夏日限定’，是‘今年限定’。再见了，但丁。”

恩爱的父母环球旅行途中路过日本顺便看望小儿子，但丁装出兄友弟恭叔侄情深的样子，询问维吉尔和尼禄的近况。

“尼禄终于进入叛逆期了。”斯巴达捧着热茶说。

“那小子已经18岁了吧……”但丁疑惑道，“现在才叛逆是不是有点晚了？”

“尼禄不愿意去维吉尔给他选的大学，非要自己决定，”伊娃乐呵呵地笑道，“把维吉尔气得够呛。”

听说他哥不开心，他就开心了。

尼禄到底想要什么，但丁也不知道。那个孩子似乎没有对谁透露过。

透过玻璃球，尼禄看到了什么？

他想过去问，他想告诉尼禄他愿意给予，但是他连尼禄有没有属于自己的号码、号码是多少都不清楚。

只有非常想念的时候，但丁才会趿着木屐到便利店买一瓶波子汽水，只为里面那颗玻璃球。渐渐地，囤积的弹珠攒满了一个罐子。

当初为了尼禄打碎第一个玻璃汽水瓶时划损的木板，他也没有命人更换。

哒——哒——

时间悄然流逝，他却停留在了那天。

等到罐子放不下再多一颗弹珠的那天，尼禄重新出现在但丁面前。

角落的风铃罕见地被吹动。

叮——

男孩长得跟自己差不多高了，也变得强壮了，不过脸蛋还是那样清秀，散发着比三年前更加致命的吸引力。

他指了指略微浮肿的右眼，苦笑道：“克雷多揍了我一顿，说我不应该那样违抗维吉尔……”

好家伙，开始直呼老爸名字了，但丁心道。

“反正我不想去他的母校……他说，我可以自由选择其他学校，但是他不会为我付学费……”

尼禄紧张地刮了刮鼻子，别扭地说：“我觉得日本的学校就不错……你觉得呢？”

但丁愣了神，答非所问道：“我觉得，订白无垢比较着急。”

尼禄：“？”


End file.
